Verás a Morgoth
by Il Sogno di Roma
Summary: Lo creyeron muerto y deseó estarlo. Sus ojos fueron maldecidos con el don de ver lo oculto y lo condenaron a combatir el Mal contra su voluntad. Abandonado por Eru, cuentan que el mismo Melkor vendrá a recoger su alma en persona. [Crossover El Silmarillion/Constantine].
1. Quebrará la tierra

**Descargo: **al gran Tolkien, quien creó todos y cada uno de los personajes y lugares que aquí figuran, y a Alan Moore por prestarle pensamientos y coraza a la encarnación de los mismos.

**Aviso: **Esta ficción participa en el séptimo reto del foro "Cuando los hobbit descubrieron internet", como "cruzado" o fusión entre las obras de Tolkien y _John Constantine: Hellblazer_.

**N. del A.:** Agradezco a **FromtheFuture** la oportunidad de aunar dos mundos _a priori_ tan dispares pero tan conexos en el fondo. Por problemas personales y temporales no llega a la calidad que busco alcanzar y me gusta ofrecer, pero esto es un reto, y simplemente quería comprobar que ambos universos podían combinarse y que, como en _Bajo el Sol de la Toscana_, a veces las ideas malísimas pueden ser las mejores.

* * *

El día que Smaug atacó Valle acabó sin saberlo con un mal peor.

Una muñeca arde entre los cascotes de unos edificios derruidos sobre una plazuela, y una niña la contempla, absorta en el fuego que a duras penas la consume.

**~~~~~ ··· ~~~~~**

Cuando no era más que un mocoso, los sirvientes del asesino de mis padres nos abandonaron, a mí y a mi gemelo, a nuestra suerte en un bosque. Permanecí junto a Elurín hasta que falleció mientras dormía, acurrucado contra mi pecho, abrigado entre mis brazos, guarecidos los dos dentro del tronco hueco de un inmenso roble enfermo.

Y yo ni me enteré. Su _fëa_ partió lejos sin que yo me diera cuenta, y me dejó solo en este mundo.

Deambulé durante días entre la espesura subsistiendo como podía, pero cada anochecer retornaba al viejo carbajo de forma insana. No quería separarme de la tumba vegetal de mi hermano, hasta que entendí que debía encontrar otro resguardo.

Había dormido en una oquedad de un tejo robusto, arropado por montones de hojas secas. Me despertaron unos escarpes que marchaban raudos levantando un sonido metálico contra la maleza. Temeroso, me asomé siquiera al borde de la cavidad del vetusto árbol y atisbé a un _elda_ de rojos cabellos dando órdenes como poseso con un brazo al que le faltaba una mano. No hablaba en sindarin, pero supe que me estaban buscando. Contuve la respiración, rezando a Ilúvatar para que mis temblores no me delataran, y sin embargo no pude contener la orina que se vertía descontrolada pierna abajo. Fue la última vez que oré.

Estaba convencido de que habían venido a finiquitar la misión que los anteriores acólitos no habían cumplido. Y rematar a un rapaz malnutrido y desorientado era trabajo hecho.

No me atreví a salir en dos días, aun sabiendo que no había nadie en los alrededores. Por las noches los soldados desistían de continuar la búsqueda; momento propicio para poner un pie más allá del sabino que me había servido de cobijo.

Casi deseé haber caído en manos de las huestes _noldorin_. Al menos habría sido un final rápido.

Apenas me alejé unos pasos de mi postrer refugio cuando percibí una sombra. No era un mílite, de eso estaba seguro. Pero tampoco podía definir qué era porque con tan tierna edad lo cierto es que se es un completo ignorante. Aunque eso daba igual. Aun habiendo estudiado tampoco te preparan para asimilar lo que yo comencé a ver aquella noche de luna menguante.

La sombra se arrastraba como un gato pardo cojo acechando. Sólo que no era un gato, ni ningún felino, ni tan siquiera un animal.

Un ser deforme e inconcreto, y que inexplicablemente faltándole la tapa de los sesos, seguía dirigiéndose inexorable hacia mí.

Aquello no era correr, era volar. Adiós al bosque de Menegroth. Era un niño pero no era tonto. Y el peligro es siempre el mejor detonante para la supervivencia. Pero por desgracia, esas "visiones" se repitieron, constantes, dementes, amenazantes.

Años más tarde averigüé que mi hermana Elwing había logrado huir de la matanza que sucedió al saqueo del reino de mi padre. Una descendiente de Lúthien y Beren. Una _peredhel_ como yo. Éramos conscientes de nuestra mortalidad, Elurín lo demostró. No obstante, hubo un instante preciso en que sufrí un cambio.

Un instante en que devine inmortal.

Y maldita la gracia, porque nadie me preguntó mi opinión. Supongo que cuando Manwë decretó que mi hermana y su marido podían escoger bajo qué raza ser contados, desconocía mi existencia o me tenía por muerto. No habría estado de más que el tío se hubiese informado un poco.

Yo viviendo un calvario personal, rodeado de demonios y siervos de Melkor que vagaban libres sobre la faz de la tierra (media) ocultos a la vista de los demás salvo de la mía, y el señor de los Valar se muestra magnánimo y permisivo y me concede inmortalidad.

Con dos narices.

Reparé en ello cuando intenté suicidarme porque no aguantaba más. Veréis, el gran problema de ser un elfo es que o mueres en combate o mueres de pena. Quitarse la vida ni siquiera se concibe. Sí. Ya sé que perjuran que Maedhros se tiró a no sé qué volcán porque no soportaba la culpa y el dolor que le producía esa joya indeseable. Chorradas. El desgraciado se volvió loco. No considero suicidio cuando te inmolas no estando en tu sano juicio.

En cambio, yo estuve muerto durante un breve espacio de tiempo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, mas la capacidad curativa que había adquirido involuntariamente superaba con creces la de un mortal corriente, y los cálculos salieron mal. Abrí los ojos sin comprender muy bien por qué, pero para mi desgracia ya estaba maldito, condenado por haber pretendido repudiar el mayor don de Eru.

Y lo jodido es que si no me matan, me va a tocar apechugar hasta el fin de los días, la Dagor Dagorath, la Segunda Música de los Ainur o como diantres convengan en llamarlo, y luego ya veremos qué pasa conmigo.

Por lo pronto, después de mi intento fallido juzgué conveniente congraciarme de nuevo con el Creador, y me dediqué a combatir las sombras en su santo nombre.

"Y una mierda."

Bueno, Galadriel no lo expresó exactamente así, muy fina ella. Pero me había calado.

A los Valar no les salían los números. Mi _fëa_ había hecho acto de presencia en las Estancias de Mandos pero como llegó se fue, y eso les mosqueó un poco. Se las apañaron para hacerle llegar a la Dama Blanca un mensaje. Y pese a que ya nadie me podía conocer por Eluréd, porque me había renombrado como Bronwë —"constante" en sindarin—, la hija de Finarfin acabó dando conmigo. Fácil, cuando se tiene amigos hasta en el infierno, al contrario que yo. No soy un tipo muy sociable. Por mi pasado y esas cosas.

Mi reunión con ella fue tensa cuanto menos. Básicamente me confirmó que a partir de entonces debía rendirle cuentas. Y me objetó que en realidad mandaba a los demonios de vuelta con Morgoth porque aspiraba a ganarme mi ingreso en Aman. Interés puro y duro. Cómo no.

"Algo totalmente impropio de un elfo."

Ya. Me lo vas a comparar con las matanzas que llevaron a cabo tus apreciados familiares, ¿no? Elfa sabelotodo…

Por deferencia, no divulgó la noticia de que estaba vivo, pero me recomendó proveerme de aliados que me ayudasen en mi particular lucha por el Bien.

Y yo actué en consecuencia… Renegando de mi especie. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría percatado ya de que Melkor prefería a los Segundos Hijos, eran más fáciles de corromper. Por lo que infiltrarse como uno de ellos era una estrategia bastante útil para enfrentar sus veladas fuerzas.

Me amputé parte del cartílago de mis características orejas élficas, y me cosí los extremos. Aquello quedó como un churro, pero daba el pego para hacer creer que pertenecía a los _Edain_. Me corté el pelo y empecé a fumar como un descosido (hojas desecadas y trituradas de árnica y eucalipto, dado que para la _Galenas Dulce_ me tuve que esperar una edad y media a que la trajeran de Númenor), lo cual también casaba con los gustos de los Hombres; los elfos siempre han sido reticentes a probar la hierba para pipa. Malo para los pulmones, argüían. A mí sinceramente se me daba un ardite; no podía enfermar.

Viví largo tiempo como un miserable, cínico y descastado, pero cumplía con mi cometido y eso bastaba.

Hasta un día concreto en que fallé, y a aquella chica se la tragó la Oscuridad.


	2. Sonará la lluvia

No esperaba recibir comentarios antes de publicar los siguientes capítulos, pero como para mi sorpresa así ha sido, nunca está de más ser bien agradecida, así que mil gracias a **AngelaGiadelli** y **Luna Zinaide** por sus palabras de ánimo :D

* * *

Cae la noche sobre el abismo de Helm y una batalla estalla.

En las cuevas bajo la fortaleza de Cuernavilla una madre pugnó vanamente por retener lejos del frente a su joven hijo, apenas un púber, enfermo desde que dejaron Édoras.

El chaval blande una buena espada, pero está demasiado febril como para esgrimirla certero. De repente, una flecha orca atraviesa sin impedimentos su garganta, librando así a los Rohirrim de desayunar dos meses más tarde con la noticia de que durante un ritual una familia fue masacrada.

**~~~~~ ··· ~~~~~**

Los sanadores sindar de Dor-Lómin no pudieron hacer nada por ella. La cría sentía menguar su llama con cada suspiro, hasta que finalmente su risa se apagó.

La medicina élfica no había conseguido sanarla y Morwen lo asumió entre llantos, pero siguió adelante por sus otros hijos, creyendo verdaderamente que los estragos de la peste, y no otros, le habían arrebatado a la mediana de los vástagos que tuvo con Húrin.

Más de un siglo después, a punto de finalizar la Primera Edad, se me apareció por la espalda con su peculiar risa cantarina, un tanto siniestra, mientras me preparaba una infusión de escaramujo para poder dormir, sosteniendo entre los labios mi inseparable pipa de barro.

La dichosa niña me dio un susto de muerte. Me escaldé con las brasas de la cachimba y con el brebaje, que se derramó por doquier.

A la chiquilla aquello le resultó más divertido aún. Pero su aspecto a mí no me lo pareció tanto. Ojerosa, con el pelo lacio y sucio, y en extremo pálida. Lo normal para estar muerta. En el fondo no sé por qué me sorprendí.

Una vez calmado, le inquirí por qué había venido a verme.

"Porque puedes verme."

Hmm, precisamente.  
Tuve que replantear mi pregunta. A una criatura de tres años no se le pueden exponer conceptos complejos. A ver cómo me las arreglaba para sonsacarle el motivo de su visita.

Me agaché para ponerme a su altura y mirarla de frente, y me armé de paciencia. Yo conocía su historia, quién no. Hermana del gran Túrin Turambar, "amo del destino", "Ruina de Glaurung" bla bla bla. Escuché que una enfermedad arrastrada por el viento de Angband asoló su comarca y que ella fue una de las víctimas del llamado _Mal Aliento _de Melkor —nombre desafortunado, por otra parte—, aunque lo más probable fuese que el Vala descarriado no hubiese tenido nada que ver. Para mí que todo se debió a una infección que se propagó por las pésimas condiciones de salubridad de la zona y de la época.

Le expliqué que supuestamente no tenía que estar allí —en el minúsculo e impersonal "cuarto para todo" que era mi casa—, puesto que ella parecía ser consciente de su estado, o la falta de él.

Se me heló la sangre cuando la cría me dijo que en realidad había sido por un hombre malo.

"¿Cómo un hombre malo?"

Urwen comenzó a sollozar, se estaba cerrando en banda, pero debía descubrir a qué se refería porque me estaba oliendo por dónde iban los derroteros.

"¿Un hombre malo te hizo esto?"

La chiquilla asintió reiterativa llevándose una mano a sus ojitos para enjugarse unas hipotéticas lágrimas.

"Sí, y ahora le está haciendo lo mismo a mi amiga."

Entonces pegó un grito agudo y breve sin venir a cuento que prácticamente me noqueó, y echó a correr desvaneciéndose al atravesar la pared. Tardé en reaccionar y cuando salí fuera a buscarla como un tonto, obviamente ya no estaba. ¡Joder! Odiaba cuando hacían eso, esa ambigüedad que no me ayudaba nada, dejándolo caer sin concretar, sin dar más datos. Me prometí que la próxima vez que se me presentase un espectro, iría al grano: "qué quieres, dónde lo encuentro, a quién tengo que liquidar". Hala, a saco, y me evito quebraderos de cabeza.

Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa entretanto me tomaba algo más acorde para la situación: un vaso de alcohol casero tres veces destilado. Directo al hígado. Tras terminarlo, agarré mi chambergo y el macuto en el que porto lo imprescindible, siempre preparado detrás de la puerta.

Tenía cuestiones que dilucidar.

Mi sobrino no partió junto con su hermano a Númenor, ni tampoco con los restos de su linaje a Aman. Decidió permanecer en Beleriand porque… Bueno, porque sí, porque la Tierra Media le parecía bonita o alguna memez de ésas. Sinceramente se me daba una higa. Lo que me interesaba es que, merced a mi querida guardiana impuesta por nuestros bienamados Valar que estimó conveniente informarle, Elrond se había convertido en un gran apoyo del que aprovechar su proverbial sabiduría.

Le produjo gran preocupación la aparición fantasmal de la pequeña Lalaith. A nadie le era dado conocer qué había dispuesto Ilúvatar para los mortales una vez superada la muerte, pero no había constancia de que sus espíritus vagaran libres por la tierra, por lo que era lógico pensar que si la niña seguía atada a este mundo, se debía a causas antinaturales no benignas en principio.

Asimismo, ambos dedujimos dos posibilidades respecto a la mención de la amiga. O bien se trataba de una elfa, alguien que siendo coetáneo de la cría pudiera rebasar con creces la esperanza de vida de una adán, o bien —y esto me contrajo la boca del estómago— se refería a alguien que podía verla como yo y que hubiese trabado un vínculo de simpatía o incluso amistad con aquella ánima infantil.

En cualquier caso lo tenía complicado para localizarla. Por lo pronto me tocaba allegarme adonde murió Urwen, último sitio en que se documentó la enfermedad, una región bajo el control de los Orientales acólitos de Melkor. Salto de alegría.

Elrond me ofreció quedarme en su morada con total discreción —al fin y al cabo muy pocos sabían quién fui yo— para organizar el viaje, y no decliné su invitación porque habría sido una insensatez.

El trayecto lo pasé maldiciendo entre dientes la lluvia, el viento y el frío, que no me dejaban ni encenderme la pipa. Me quejo de vicio.

Mi sobrino me precavió. Hasta entonces sólo había tenido que luchar contra seres demoníacos de menor rango —los balrogs se los dejaba a Ecthelion y al bueno de Glorfindel—, asequibles para mí porque básicamente era el único que los podía percibir entre las Sombras. Pero si lo que el fantasma de Lalaith había insinuado era cierto, estábamos ante algo insólito, puesto que nunca nadie había logrado acabar con una vida mediante una posesión y menos invocar a los muertos.

La aldea estaba desierta bajo una noche borrascosa, y los ruidos nocturnos de las bestias del páramo propiciaban que la gente se recluyera en sus chabolas tras el ocaso. Caminé cauto entre las cuatro calles con las que contaba el pueblucho donde antaño había habitado la familia de Húrin. Lo más seguro es que la casa original ya no siguiese en pie, pero confiaba en que su sola esencia sirviese para atraer de nuevo al espíritu. No hizo falta. La distinguí a lo lejos frente a una puerta.

Esta vez no habló. Sencillamente señaló la entrada a aquel tugurio y luego se esfumó.

Así me gusta, las cosas claras.

Iba embozado. No era plan de delatarme. A fin de cuentas, los Hombres Cetrinos habían esclavizado a los descendientes de la Casa de Hador cuando ocuparon aquella provincia. Qué no le harían a cualquiera que no fuese de su clan.

Di una vuelta al chamizo, no tenía ventanas ni postigo trasero, de modo que sólo quedaba la opción de llamar y esperar ser bien recibido. Menudo berenjenal. Una definida sensación de cautela me acució en la nuca. A veces me daban ganas de mandar todo al carajo y no complicarme la existencia.

Empuñé una daga que oculté adecuadamente y con la otra mano propiné unos suaves golpecitos a la puerta. No obtuve respuesta, pero tampoco me preocupé de insistir. Empleé una ganzúa para forzar la rudimentaria cerradura y entré. Estaba vacía. Genial. Falsa alarma. Me encanta cuando la Ultratumba me chulea.

Rebusqué con desidia y fastidio en busca de algo que pudiera esclarecer el misterio, aunque el lugar era tan pobre que apenas sí había qué revolver.

Pues nada. Tocaba aguardar. Salí de allí y me agazapé en un negro callejón próximo.

Al cabo de un rato, una madre con su hija en brazos acompañada por un anciano abrieron apresurada y calladamente, y se metieron dentro.

Me acerqué sigiloso y escuché al otro lado. Me bastaron las nociones que estudié de su dialecto, similar a la Lengua Beöriana, para entender que algo no iba bien. El hombre mayor era una suerte de curandero, pero no sabía qué más probar para tratar a la pequeña.

Era mi momento. Avisé de nuevo con los nudillos y se hizo el silencio en el interior. Unos segundos después la mujer se asomó despacio y temerosa.

"No hay tiempo. Puedo salvarla."

Mi escaso vocabulario no daba para mucho más, pero fue suficiente para que me dejara el paso franco. La chavala tendría unos siete años, yacía sudorosa y exánime sobre un jergón, junto al que estaba arrodillado el viejo.

Me aproximé hasta ellos y puse el dorso de la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura, pero no bien la hube rozado, la chica me aferró la muñeca con un rigor inesperado.

"No podrás hacer nada por ella, _Constantine_."

Era _quenya_ antiguo. Una voz susurrante y cavernosa impropia de una niña profirió esas palabras. Era imposible que supiese hablarlo. Me costaba hasta a mí, dado que mi bisabuelo Thingol prohibió el _noldorin_ en su corte, dificultando su aprendizaje. Y sin embargo, había pronunciado mi actual nombre en el idioma de los Hombres.

Aquello superaba mis conocimientos. No sabía qué hacer, pero sí quién podría saberlo. Galadriel.

Era una locura. Cargar con la pequeña hasta la Dama Blanca se antojaba una idea arriesgada, sobre todo porque el tiempo apremiaba, pero era obvio que en aquel villorrio estaba condenada a una muerte segura.

Fui tan persuasivo que inexplicablemente la madre aceptó partir en pos de una cura efectiva. Por suerte, el chamán era conocedor de sus propias limitaciones e incluso la apremió a emprender la marcha lo más rápidamente posible.

Doriath suponía un largo camino, inviable para que la chiquilla sobreviviese. No obstante, Galadriel ya había penetrado en mi mente averiguando mi plan.

"Nos encontraremos en las Ered Wethrin."

Por un instante llegué a amar a aquella elfa.  
Sólo durante un breve instante, ya que poco después descubriría que en realidad nunca pretendió salvarla.

* * *

_Aclaraciones_: para quienes no estén acostumbrados al _Silmarillion_, concretarles que Urwen, la hermana mediana de Túrin, también era conocida como Lalaith, que significa "risa" en sindarin.


	3. Hederá el azufre

Un malhechor huye adentrándose en el Bosque Verde, ahora Negro. Ha matado a un desdichado por una bolsa de monedas. La noche se cierne y busca refugio en unas ruinas.

Acurrucado contra el pedestal de la efigie de un antiguo rey, se deleita con el opaco brillo de los doblones en la penumbra del crepúsculo, sin percatarse de que un Nazgûl se eleva funesto tras la efigie pendiendo sobre el bandido su letal hoja de Morgul.

**~~~~~ ··· ~~~~~**

La niña fue arrastrada hacia el interior de una lóbrega caverna al borde del sendero que cruza las Montañas Sombrías.

Una fuerza invisible pareció asirla de los tobillos tirando de ella por los suelos entre gritos y súplicas, hasta que desapareció en lo profundo. La seguí corriendo luego de intentar retenerla inútilmente por sus antebrazos, que se me escurrieron de entre los dedos sin remedio. Pero llegué al final de la gruta y no había señales de la chiquilla. Era como si la Oscuridad la hubiese devorado. Y por más que por medio de una antorcha rastreé cada rincón, cada recoveco, con su madre lamentándose y maldiciéndome ininteligible desde la entrada, no di con ella. Colérico, pegué un estúpido y doloroso puñetazo contra la pared de roca.

Había fracasado.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Procuré convencer a la desconsolada mujer de que retornase a su pueblo, pero no quiso. Permaneció en la boca de la cueva llorando amargamente. Inmóvil. Abatida. Consumiéndose en la desesperación.

Yo no podía quedarme allí. Había acordado mentalmente con Galadriel encontrarnos en aquellas mismas montañas, las Ered Wethrin, y debía comparecer, aunque sólo fuese para determinar la forma de traer de vuelta a la pequeña. Pero a esas alturas estaba más que seguro de que aquello era altamente improbable.

La elfa tuvo que reconocer la derrota en mi rostro desde lejos, pero sorprendentemente su semblante ni se inmutó. Tampoco me preguntó por la cría, y eso empezaba a mosquearme.

"Me habló en _quenya_. Una niña de siete años analfabeta y sin recursos me habló en perfecto _quenya_."

Galadriel oteó la silueta de la cordillera con sus glaciales ojos azules.

"No creo que fuera exactamente ella la que te hablase."

Una sombra de suspicacia surcó mi rostro. O había infravalorado su telepatía, siendo más insondable de lo que supuse, o me estaba ocultando información. Aun así, me pidió que le refiriese lo ocurrido.

"Dímelo tú, ¿acaso no puedes leerme la mente?"

Siempre me había comportado como un impertinente en todas nuestras reuniones. Lo hacía adrede porque sabía que le molestaban mis toscos modales "impropios de un elfo". Me fulminó con la mirada dando a entender que no lo volvería a repetir.

Le relaté todo el trayecto, desde cuando Elrond me había sugerido investigar donde Urwen falleció hasta los hechos de hacía apenas unos días en que la chica fue engullida sin dejar rastro.

Le describí cómo una criatura enclenque y debilitada por la fiebre había conseguido estamparme contra el ancho tronco de un árbol del bosque que atravesamos, desplomándose por el esfuerzo después. Cómo había logrado contorsionar su diminuto cuerpo de un modo inimaginable en que lo más lógico habría sido que las articulaciones se hubiesen dislocado y los huesos quebrado, y sin embargo no advertí ningún daño cuando regresaba a la normalidad después de superar cada episodio. Cómo cuando traté de interrogarla sobre su relación con la fallecida Urwen me respondía siempre, equívoca y misteriosa, en la antigua lengua de los Noldor con un timbre masculino, grave y espeluznante.

"Así que ahora, Gran Dama, cuéntame lo que sospechas. Me merezco saber a qué me enfrento."

Galadriel calló unos segundos, dubitativa. El frío viento de las cumbres descendía feroz. Con parsimonia, se ajustó su estola alrededor de su fino cuello y se recolocó la capucha de su abrigada capa de pieles.

"Temo que esto no haya sido más que un preparatorio, al igual que con Lalaith hace más de un siglo."

Entrecerré los ojos sin comprender por dónde encaminaba la cuestión.

"Una prueba para comprobar cuán poderoso puede llegar a ser. Confirmar el verdadero alcance de sus dones a fin de ponerlos al servicio de su Señor."

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espinazo.

Gorthaur. O Sauron para los enemigos.

Mentiría si dijese que no me asusté. El maia corrompido eran palabras mayores, pero qué podía obtener uno de los seres más temibles de Arda de una simple mortal. Y como si hubiese oído mis pensamientos, Galadriel me sacó de dudas.

"Desvelar si la magia negra que emplea es capaz de matar a los más débiles a distancia, y lo que es más importante, encadenar sus almas a este mundo para invocarlas después, como sirvientes a su merced."

Estaba practicando. El hijo de puta estaba practicando con ambas niñas. Y lo peor es que aun siendo consciente de que yo estaba implicado, sabía de mi completa impotencia para combatirlo. Una victoria inevitablemente aplastante. Por eso Galadriel ni siquiera contempló poder salvarla.

Fue un duro golpe perder aquella batalla. No era la primera vez que sucumbíamos bajo el poder de Melkor, pero supongo que en el fondo todos los hijos de Eru siempre habíamos confiado en que, a pesar de las innumerables bajas ocasionadas por el Maligno, al final nuestro bando ganaría la guerra.

Basándonos en qué, en una estúpida profecía similar a la del Hado de los Noldor. "Estad tranquilos y conservad la fe, pues en el fin de los tiempos la Dagor Dagorath sentenciará a los Malos". Vaya consuelo. Y entre medias qué. Nos sentamos a ver qué pasa.

Perdí la fe y me recluí en mi mundo sin implicarme en los asuntos de mi raza ni en sus disputas. Me dediqué a continuar con mi particular trabajo, mandar al infierno a cuanto maldito demonio se me ponía por delante, enviándole sarcásticos y contundentes mensajes de "que te jodan" a Morgoth, y reduciendo mis entrevistas con Galadriel a la mínima expresión. Yo no la tragaba a ella ni ella a mí.

En cierta ocasión uno de esos repulsivos entes a los que les faltaba media cabeza al cual iba a rematar, me comunicó riéndose mezquino que el Vala Maldito estaba tan cansado de que le fastidiase todos sus intentos de introducir a sus incorpóreos acólitos en nuestro mundo, que en la Batalla Final vendría expresamente a llevarse mi _fëa_. Optimista que es el tío. Se piensa que lucharé en ella.

En la Tercera Edad llegó a mis oídos que un Nigromante con base en Dol Guldur coqueteaba con la magia negra despertando a los muertos. Desde el principio supe que se trataba de Sauron, pero no lo comenté con nadie. A ver si con un poco de suerte, se acababa todo de una vez.

Quizás antes una mínima parte de mí estaba convencida de que el Bien siempre vencía al Mal. Qué necio. Ahora sé que esa parte murió cuando a aquella chica se la tragó la Oscuridad.

* * *

_Aclaraciones__:_

Las tres breves introducciones de cada capítulo pretenden mostrar la ambigüedad de los conceptos de Bien y Mal. Así, un hecho _a priori_ inicuo cometido por criaturas perversas, en realidad trae aparejado un bien posterior.

En el caso de la muñeca que arde por el fuego de Smaug, era una especie de artilugio demoníaco como la de la película _Annabelle; e_l chaval _rohir_ que infelizmente cae abatido por una flecha orca en el abismo de Helm, estaba poseído desde que partió de Édoras; y el truhán asesino recibe su merecido de manos de un ser malvado como es un Nazgûl.

Espero que os haya gustado mi primera incursión _crossover_. Indecisa, demoré arriesgarme a publicarla porque no manejo ni el _Silmarillion_ ni _Constantine_; es la primera vez que escribo sobre ambos. Pero si más o menos todo ha cuadrado con el canon y os he conseguido intrigar sin dejar (demasiados) cabos sueltos, habré cumplido :D


End file.
